Rheneas
Rheneas '''is the Skarloey Railway's second engine. Dolgoch from the Talyllyn Railway is his twin, and Skarloey is his brother.' Bio Persona Basis Livery Appearances * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel (''cameo), The Party Surprise (cameo), Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (cameo), The Man in the Hills, and Push Me, Pull You * Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor! and The Christmas Tree Express * Season 17 - Luke's New Friend and The Switch * Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Long Lost Friend (cameo), Duncan the Humbug, Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service * Season 20 - Henry Gets the Express, Bradford the Breakvan (cameo) * Season 21 - Runaway Engine * Season 22 - Tiger Trouble (stock footage cameo), The Case of The Puzzling Parts and Counting On Nia (cameo) Specials: * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK/US; sixteenth season - eighteenth season) * John Hasler (UK/US; twentieth season onwards) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Daiki Nakamura (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Jesse Grimm (Germany) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; sixteenth season only) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Noé Velázquez (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Bartosz Martyna (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Artur Pontek (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Józef Pawłowski (Poland; Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) Trivia * In New Little Engine Rheneas is depicted as an 0-4-2. * His name is Sudric for "Divided waterfall". * During production on the fourth season, Rheneas had Sir Handel's face and vice-versa. * Until the sixteenth season, Rheneas had no visible whistle, despite it being heard. * Rheneas has had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 5: *** Silver buffers as opposed to grey ones. ** Season 16: *** Accurate bufferbeam to his basis. *** Differently designed wheel-arches. *** Longer wheelbase. *** Added whistle on his steam dome. *** His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. *** The portholes on the side of his cab became larger. *** Added handrail on top of his boiler as in the Railway Series. *** Riveting detail on the cab and smokebox. *** Added sanding gear. *** Slightly thinner funnel. ** Season 17: *** Lamp, lamp iron and a tail lamp, all of which were added at the request of Sam Wilkinson. * One of Rheneas' models is currently on display at the Hara Model Museum in Japan (previously atNitrogen Studios). * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Rheneas is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. * Rheneas was built at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co. at Whitehaven, the same place as Skarloey, Captain Baxter, Talyllyn, and Dolgoch. * Rheneas is the only narrow-gauge engine who visited Misty Island. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and repainted versions) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and repainted) * TrackMaster (normal and repainted versions) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery PushMe,PullYou11.png|Rheneas with a CGI face Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:Narrow-Guage Engines Category:Male Engines